Embracing the True Me
by Nimith
Summary: HEAVY SLASH WARNING! Harry comes into his inheritence at his seventeenth birthday and decides to take his life into his own hands. New truths are revealed and some things are not as they seem to be. Lots of LEMON later in this story, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Thoughts

16 year old Harry Potter sat on his worn down bed on Number 4 Privet Drive. His emerald green eyes was set on the small window, his face blank and free from emotions. He glanced to his right where a small clock was standing, noting that it was mere minutes left before he would become 17 years old and get a magical boost. He could also do apparation and do magic without getting expelled from school anymore. And the best of all, he would also be able to acces his family vault, and that was something he had wanted since he had heard of it from a hushed discussion between two teachers.

As before, no one wanted Harry to know what was going on. Ron and Hermoine had started to avoid him somewhat since they started dating at the end of last school year, and they always became silent when he entered the same room. He knew there were alot of things he wasn't told, and it irritated him to no ends. As several years before, he had litterally begged the Headmaster on his bare knees not to send him back to the Dursleys, but Dumbledore had once again decided not to listen and told him that it was for his own safety. Harry snorted at that. His was as safe here as in Riddle Manor, as the sick madman had used his own blood for the resurection ritual in fourth year.

Over the summer, Harry had to do chores as usual, but the Dursleys now left him more alone than before, as he was soon grown up and could move out of there. One good thing he had discovered recently was that growing his hair out was making it alot easier to tame. It now reached to his shoulders, although he usually had it in a low ponytail with a leather string.

He once again glanced at the clock, the red shining letter telling him that it would be any sencond now. Suddenly, the letters changed and Harry felt a surge of power rush through him, making his skin tingle with energy. A prickling sensation started at his toes and grew upwards, feeling like small needels punctured his skin as it crawled ocer his legs, abdomen, chest and arms and finall up in his face, tickling softly like electricity.

Then he noticed he started levitating of the bed, shadows crawling out from every corner of his room and swirled around him like small wisps, whispering silently, but he couldn't get out what they were saying. He could feel power surging through his body, his soul and core. His eyes stung slightly, then it was gone, and he floated back down to the bed. As he sat down, noticed that his sight was blurry and moved a hand up to clean his glasses. But when he took them of, his eyesight was sharp as that of a falcon. He stood up and walked over to a full size mirror on the closet door, one he had found in a container down the street quite recently. What he saw made him gasp and stare at the reflection, not quite beliving.

His hair had grown very much longer than earlier, now reaching down to his midback, straight and silky. His ears was longer and ended in sharper tips, like an elfs. The hand me downs he had gotten from Dudley sat even worse on him now as he seemed to have grown an inch or two in just seconds. He was about 6'1 now, and his looks were sharper and more defined than before. He looked at his hands and noticed that his nails also had grown. They were purely black and looked sharp as razors. He grinned slightly at his new looks and then noticed that he had small fangs also. He then noticed one thing that made him stare even more, his eyes. They were still green as before, but he now had a small circle of silver linging around his pupil.

He was brought out of his thoughts from a tapping on the window, turning around and noticing three owls were there and wanted to get inside. He walked over and opened the window up, letting the fly in and land on his bed, dropping of their letters and apparently some presents. That was a suprise, he hadn't expected anything this year from anyone. He gave each of them a treat and let them of, but one insisted on staying put, maybe wanting a reply. He sat down on the bed, making it creak. He picked up one letter and saw that it was from Remus, making him smile faintly as he opened it carefully, reading the contents.

Hello Cub!

I wish you a very happy birthday and it saddens me that I can't be there with you at the time, but I will come and get you later on today around 2pm, so be ready and packed, because you are moving out from there forever. I don't care what Dumbledore says anymore, you are a legal wizard now and we will get you a better place to stay at, trust my word on that. I won't se my family suffer like you do there with those Muggles. I have several things here with me that is from Sirius to, things he wanted you to have when you come of age. I will not reveal my location as it could be dangerous, I will explain why later. We will talk later cub, remember that you are precious to me and don't do anything stupid, not until I am there at least.

Hugs from Remus

Harry read the letter once again and then couldn't help but to smile. He was finally getting out of here, being able to live where he wanted. He wanted to jump and scream for joy, but it was still in the middle of the night, no good doing that now. He placed the letter down and took another one up, this one being from Luna Lovegood, as he recognized the stars and moons all over the envelope. He had befriended Luna last year, or maybe it was the opposite, he wasn't sure, but they had talked alot about different things over the year and Harry felt that he could trust her. He opened up the letter and read it with a small smile.

Hello Shade

Happy birthday to you and see you later in the day, belive me, we will in some way, I just know. I hope the present will come to use, I found it yesterday and just knew it was for you. The moon has been sad tonight, I hope it will get better later on when the stars are joining. Snakes are getting restless this year, the head seems to have been chopped of lately. Lions are as oblivious as ever and Ravens are gathering more information. Badgers stay loyal, so don't worry to much, things will spin around just like a spoon in a teacup. See you Shade!

Harry snorted and chuckled silently. Trust Luna to send him riddles as usual, but some of the things she wrote he understood, although he was a bit miffed over it. Snakes losing their head? That could only mean that Slytherin had lost their leader, but Malfoy was their leader, wasn't he? What had happened to get such a rise? And that Gryffindor was with their heads up in the clouds didn't suprise him the least, they had always hid behind him for protection, only Neville being there with him for support. Sure, Ron and Hermoine had helped him sometimes in the early years, but they always counted on him for the dirty work.

He picked up the package that had followed with Luna's letter. It was cube shaped and about the size of his fist, wrapped upp in dark green paper and silver strings attached. Was that her sense of humor spooking again? He noticed that it weighed almost nothing, only making him more curious. He unwrapped it slowly, untying the silverstrings and placing them on the bedcover, then the paper.

The box was made of some strange see through material, and he would have guseed glass if it hadn't been for the strange weight. The box felt cool in his hand and the material was slightly blurry, but he could see that it was something inside. He opened up the lid slowly and noticed a thin silver chain which had a thumb size pure crystal attached to it, like a necklace. He picked it up and examineded it in awe, it was beautiful. He placed it over his head and clapsed the lock shut, making the chain glow eerily and adjust in size around his neck, making the crystal rest just below his throath. It felt cool against his skin and oddly comforting. He placed the box back on his bed and then noticed a small not in the box also. He picked it up and read it, noting that it was from Luna also.

Shade This is an old relic from the time of Merlin, it's called a Collector. It can be used to tap your own or others magic into for storage. Could be good as and energy boost if you are weak or something. I found it in an old Muggle shop and the seller just wanted to get rid of it, lucky you. I just felt that you should have it, I don't know why. Use it well, see you Shade.

Harry smiled faintly and then crumpled the note and placed it on the bed, he was going to burn it later. He then picked up the next letter and looked at the envelope carefully. It was not normal parchment, that he was sure of. It was softer and stronger at the same time, which ment expensive. The handwriting was very elegant which made him stop and think a little. He could feel different types of magic coming from the envelope, no one that would hurt him though, it seemed as there was protection and illusion spells. All this pointed to someone who was well endowed, was skilled and trained in neat writing and wanted to be very quiet about all this. It all seemed so... Slyhterin.

He suddenly grinned and carefully unsealed it, breaking the wax seal slowly and looked at the letter. However, the page was blank with a small note folded inside. He opened it and read the contents.

If this letter is asigned to you, all you have to do is let a drop of your blood drop onto the parchment and the text will appear. I can't let this come into the wrong hands. Check it for spells and curses before you do anything. I have put one illusion, one truth and one protection spell on this. If there are more, be very carefull.

Harrys face turned into a stern frown but he held the letter in one hand. He didn't know why, but he slowly held his other palm over the letter, letting it's magic connect with him. He could feel it there, the three spells that had been mentioned, but there was two more. He concentrated and then felt that the intentions of theese spells were not good and one was a copy spell, probably writing the appearing text somewhere else when he applied blood. He swore silently as he thought about all people trying to control and monitor him everywhere. He would not allow that anymore. Not ever again.

His magic was starting to react to the paper and his eyes thinned a little as he saw faint threads of pure magic lift from the paper, going straight into his hand. He could feel himself absorb the two spells erasing them completly from the parchment. He looked at his palm in amazement and then back at the paper. He had to read up on his heritage later, he guessed some kind of elf, but didn't know much about it.

He knicked one finger with another nail and slowly let one drop of his blood to fall onto the parchment. It turned black almost emediatly and was absorbed. The paper glowed faintly before neat writing started to appear.

Greetings Potter

I hope you know what you are doing and that you succeded in clearing the letter of any tracing and/or copy spells. I sent this by normal mail so I would assume that the people that keep you under watch will check through it. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. We have been fighting since first year at Hogwarts and we are soon fully grown up. A madman is on the loose and is planning on eradicating the Muggle race completly, I say that rather work together than place problems in each others way, don't you agree? Don't get me wrong however. I wan't an alliance with YOU, not this Order of yours or anyone else, only YOU. I trust the old fool at school as much as I trust a starved dragon. And I know me and my family have treated you bad all this years, and I wouldn't be suprised of you say no to all this, but I hope you will at least think about it. I however want a reply from you as soon as possible. My own owl Tetris will wait, and don't worry about her, she is under my own made Illusion spell, she won't be discovered. I will wait for your reply. And by the way, happy birthday.

Draco Malfoy

Harry held the letter in one hand and then placed it down on the bed, thinking. He had guessed the letter was from Malfoy, but it was still a bit hard to swallow. He knew the git had a point, an alliance would be good, and Malfoy had many things and connections that he didn't. And truth to be told, he was dead tired of the useless fighting, it was only a waste of energy and time. Sure, he wasn't going to forgive him and the rest of the Malfoys anytime soon, of that he was sure. He would never forget what they had done to him, and such things were to be counted for and Harrys trust was hard to earn. He chewed on his bottom lip slightly and then made a descision. He took the same parchment the letter had been written on and turned it to the other side. Then he started writing a reply, writing his thoughts and descicion carefully and a small note for Malfoy to read at the bottom in normal ink, clearly seen for everyone. When he was finished he folded it nicely and tied it to the waiting owls leg. Before it took of, he spelled it with a notice me not charm, a strong one, so no one would see where the letter was heading. He then noticed that he had done so with only his hand, no wand or spellincarnation. He had to look this up later to it seemed.

After the owl took of, he closed the window and then looked back at the bed and noticed two small packages still being unopened. One which was shrinked he recognized was from Mrs Weasly, containing lots of food and a book about the latest broom models. He smiled and reminded himself to thank her later on. Even if Ron had abandoned him, Mrs Weasly was still sending him food and things through. Which ment that if the others wanted, they surely could. Harry frowned and placed the box on his bedside table, which consisted of a small worn chair. Better than nothing at least.

He picked up the other and noticed that it was a small cube shaped box clad in silver velvet, about the same size as the box Luna had placed the necklace in. He opened it carefully and gasped at the ornate silver bracelet that was inside. It was in a celtic style and looked like the silver was braided carefully by hand into this masterpiece. In the center two snakes were intwined with eachother, and in theirs jaws was a green emerald in the size of his thumbnail. He held the bracelet up in one hand and examined it, tracing the complex swirls in the metal with his fingers. It was cool to his touch and emitted powerful magic of some sort. He placed it on his left wrist and it shrunk to right size, glowing dimly in the dark room. He could feel the magic pulse through him, apparently recognizing him in some way, although it felt nice.

He stood up and stretched, some bones and joints popping back into place. He picked up the letters and things and placed them on his chair, then stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed, thinking he might as well get some sleep before meeting up with Remus later in the day. And, he was pretty sure that he had some chores to do in the morning anyway.

He pulled the sheet up to his hip as it was pretty warm in the room and closed his eyes, still thinking about the letter that Malfoy had sent him, which made him think of Malfoy instead. He had to admit, the git wasn't a pain to the eyes. Flawless pale skin, stormy grey eyes, smooth exterior and good god that silk looking hair. Apparently he had let it grow last year as it reached down to his shoulders last time he had seen him on the train back to London, and sometimes he had it in a low ponytail. In those moments, Harry had just wanted to walk up and rake his hands through those shiny locks to see if it was so soft that it looked.

And yes, Harry had known for some time that he played for the other team, or at least that he was bisexual. For very long time, he hadn't found any girl that made him intrested, and not many guys either, but some at least. And Malfoy was one of them. And he didn't just want Malfoy for his looks. Sure, he was a pure Adonis in looks, but also his way of moving, talking and even the way he acted made Harry think dirty thoughts. Sure, he had been a real ass sometimes against him, but in someway, it made Harry respect him, as he wasn't as weak as the others who whispered about him behind his back. Right there and then, Harry grinned and made a mental picture of him in his mind. That smooth pale chest with wiry but strong muscles, his hair falling down slick against his skin as water cascaded down over that soft skin, flowing down to his flat stomach and further. Harry could feel himself growing hard at the thought and groaned low in his throath, almost sounding like a growl. He moved his right hand down from his side to trace over his stomach in a teasing patterns, not really touching, making him shiver. He imagined Malfoy taunting him as he usually did, how his eyes often thinned and the way he smirked, moving his hand futher down now to grasp his rock hard cock, fisting it slowly with a low groan. Slowly and teasingly, the imagination got more and more vivid, making him speed up his moves more and more. He panted heatedly and he imagined Malfoy going down on him, that sweet touge doing things he only dreamed of. That last thing made Harry cum hard into his own hand and over his stomach as the sheet had ridden down from his movements. He panted and a thin sheet of sweat was lingering over his skin. He waved his hand over the mess and saw it dispersing into nothingness, then closed his eyes for sleep. Tomorrow could get pretty intresting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Actions

Harry awoke early te next day, stretching like a feline and looked out the window. The sun just starting to peak and rise upwards the sky. He wondered a little why he was awoke this early, as he wasn't really a morning person before, but he wasn't complaining. He stood up and once again looked at his reflection in the mirror, thinking about what heritage he had got, and from who. As far as he had known, his mother was Muggleborn and his father was pureblood wizard. Apparently, there were more untold secrets. He shook his head, making his long hair wave around his shoulders and took the only small towel he owned and marched out to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower before he started doing his chores for the day.

He stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door, not wanting any of the Dursleys to walk in on him. The last time he hadn't locked it, Dudley had stolen his clothes and buried them out in the yard. Of course Harry got blamed for all that also. He sighed and turned the water on, setting almost on a blazing temprature. He liked his showers hot, it felt purifying in some way. He then waited for a little while so the water became warm enough and steam started to roll out of the shower, then stepped beneath the hot spray of water, almost purring in bliss. He let his long hair soak entierly and then raked his fingers through it a couple of times before reaching for the shampoo he had got himself a couple of weeks earlier. It smelled of vanilla and coconut, something he had come to like over the years.

He took a good amount of it and slowly rubbed it into his long hair, starting at the scalp and continued down to the tips. He purred softly at the feeling and washed his hands of before starting to lather his body with some bodywash, as his hair felt even better if he let the shampoo stay in a little longer. His hands moved slowly and skillfully over each part of his body, over muscled chest over his flat stomach, down to strong and lean thighs, all the way down to his feet. He then stepped back beneath the spray of water, rinsing everything out carefully, combing his fingers through his hair slowly to get all tangles out. He then took a bottle of conditioner and poured some into one hand and placed it back, then massaged it into his hair, intent on keeping it all in good shape. Harry had been intent on letting his hair grow long, so this was just a big plus for him.

He washed the last of the soap of and then turned the shower of. He stepped out and towled his body dry and wrung his hair out a little, wanting it to dry naturally instead. He tied the towel around his waist and walked back into his room, pulling on some clean clothed for the day, noticing that the sun shined brighter now, it looked as it would be a nice day.

He pulled his worn sneakers on and stepped down the stair quietly, not wanting to awake the Dursleys this early. Sure, they almost never did anything against him anymore since he was older and stronger now, but he didn't want a thick atmosphere around, as it tended to make him edgy and irritated. Better to let it lie.

He stepped into the kitchen to grab a bite before going out in the garden. He looked at the clock hanging above the stove and saw that it was only 7:48 in the morning. He chuckled and went over to the refrigirator and looked inside, then sighed ruefully. Just great, nothing to eat at all. And he also didn't have any money to buy food with, looked like he would have to wait until the Dursleys woke up to send him shopping as usual. He grumbled and walked to the living room and then stopped. Molly had sent him food! He turned and crept back up the stair and pulled out the box from beneath his bed, looking what he could eat. He choose a pleasant looking meat pie and placed it on the bed, removing the covering from it and licked his lips at the smell. Apparently Mrs Weasly had placed it under a warming and preservation spell, which made him very happy, since he didn't want to use the kitchen more than he had to when everyone was asleep. He took a bite from the pie and moaned quietly. He had missed Mollys food very much over the summer, as he hadn't been there for a long time now.

He ate slowly and silently as there was no rush to work just yet. He looked out his open window and swallowed the last bite and brushed some crumbs of his hands. The sun glowed brightly even this early, so it looked to be a fine day. Now feeling better, he crept down the stairs and into the living room, opening the small door there as silently as he could and walked out into the sun, smiling slightly. Sure, having done things like this since he was four years old was not fun, but at least he had learned something from it. He wasn't spoiled and he could take care of himself. He could do all types of housework and gardening, which would help him taking care of his own home one day.

He stood on the nicely cut lawn, which he himself had been forced to cut, and went over to a small shed to get his gloves and things he needed. He had actually bought the gloves himself as he tended to hurt his hands otherwise when tending to the roses or other plants. He pulled them on and set down to work, starting by pulling weeds from beneath the rose bush.

After three hours of working, he could hear sounds coming from upstairs since he had let the door stay open. He stood up and brushed his knees of, then walked over to the door and kicked his dirty sneakers of and went inside to wash of before starting on breakfast for the Dursleys. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands and face of, hearing someone coming down the stairs. As the things on the shelf didn't rattle, he gussed it would be Petunia. He dried of and stepped out into the hallway and into the kitchen, noticing her sitting at the table with the morning paper. She only greeted him with a sneer but didn't say anything, which he was grateful for. He didn't want to start an argument this early. He merly nodded and went over to the refrigirator and pulle dout some bacon and eggs, going over to the stove and turned it on. He cooked the breakfast silently, making coffee and toast at the same time, dishing it up perfectly in time as Vernon and Dudley arrived down. Vernon looked at the breakfast suspiciously but didn't say anything and ate as he looked through the paper. Dudley inhaled the food as usual, since his diet hadn't worked this time either.

As Harry made the dishes, he could feel himself being watched intently. He turned slightly and saw Petunia regard him with narrowed eyes, as if she was trying to find something wrong with him. Sure, they always though and would always thing that he was a freak for being a wizard, but this was something else it seemed. He was tempted to just ask her what she was staring at but then rolled his eyes and finished the dishes. Time to drop the bomb.

"I'm leaving today around lunchtime" Harry said and dried his hands on a worn towel, waiting for a reaction. And as guessed, Petunia narrowed her eyes even further and regarded him suspiciously. Dudley seemed as oblivious as ever and Vernon looked up from the paper with an irritated grunt. "Be back in time to make us dinner boy or I will cook that damn bird of yours instead" he grunted and went back to the paper. Harry bit his cheek to swallow a vicious answer, his anger growing. "No Uncle Vernon, I won't. I will move out today, for good, never coming back" Harry said and looked harshly at the fat man. Oh how he just wanted to throw a good Bombarda spell right now. He was seething but then pushed it back. He needed to cool of a little before he did something really turned and didn't see his aunt and uncle's suprised faces as he stomped out of the kitchen and through the garden, jumping over the fence and walked down the street, thinking. He would be better of from here, he just couldn't stand them anymore. They had been neutral against eachother for about a week now, but Harry had guessed it was only temporary, and apparently it was.

He walked down the street and turned left and entered a park, stopping at a small bench beneath a small oak and sat down. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind drigt a away a little. He was ripped back when the bench creaked and someone else sat down beside him. He looked up and regarded the person carefully.

It was a woman, that he could tell right away from her curves. She was clad in what seemed to be tight formfitting black pants in some leathertype material which was engulfed in her knee high leather boots. She also had a long black leahter coat which was tied neatly at her waist and it covered half of her face. Harry thought it must be awfully warm to wear right now in the summer, especially on a sunny day as this. A long black braid fell down her back as she looked straight forward, her skin pale as the moon. What made him gasp a little was when the wind caught her hair and made her braid flutter, showing of her pointed ear. She turned towards him, her eyes of indigo color and she seemed to looked straight into his soul. Then she suddenly spoke.

"I see that you have better control of your temper than your father had" she said softly but seriously. Harry blinked. Had she known his father? Was she a relative? What was she doing here? Questions raced through his mind as she still looked at him and then continued. "I assume you have many questions to ask me and I will answer, but not here and not now, although I will promise this. I will give you the truth, all of it, if you think you are ready to hear it the next time we meet" she said and stood up, holding his eyes frozen against her own. Harrys head was spinning. What should he do? He wanted the truth, that he knew, but what did she mean by that? And when would they meet again? He made a descicion and stood up, noticing that she was nearly as tall as he was now.

"I want the truth" he said with a firm and serious voice, being sure. She gave him a small quirk of her lips in what could resemble a grin, then backed into the shadow at the tree and melded into it slowly. Her eyes glowing softly as she disappeared into the shadows. After she was gone, Harry looked at the darkness where she had been and then started to go back home. Remus would be there soon anyway, and he could finally leave for good. With those thoughts in mind, Harry walked slowly back over the pavement, thinking of all the questions he would ask the mysterious elf woman. He had alot to think about.


	3. A little note from me!

Hi everyone, a little authors note here!

I havn't been able to update this tory in ages now,

but I am finally on my way with chapter 3 and 4, 3 will be published sometime next week.

I am so happy for all wonderful reviews I got on this, my first fanfic, which makes me more than happy to continue to write on it.

Hope you can manage to wait a little longer, I will try to make it worth =)

/ Nimith


End file.
